


Escape

by Lieserulerofall



Series: I'll Be Here [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: After successfully being rescued. You head towards Wakanda. There the doctors work to cure you of all Dr. Keigal’s evil doings. Also maybe finally get the guy.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part 3 sorry it took so long didn’t quite know how to finish this off. Though if anyone is interested I am willing to do an epilogue for this.

The quinjet finally lands in Wakanda of all places, turns out T'Challa has offered you a place to lay low while this all blows over. Though there is no guarantee that any of this will ever work out in your favor. The rear hatch drops and a team of medical personnel come swarming in. If you hadn’t been asleep you would have been overwhelmed by all the hands reaching for you. Luckily you had Steve to accomplish that for you. He tenses shifting back as far as he can, squeezing you tighter to his chest.

“Whoa, easy there Captain they’re just trying to help.” Sam is ushering a few of them back, letting Steve have space and giving him the decision on what happens next.

“They are only trying to help Steve,” T'Challa says still sensing the hesitation in him. “I have personally selected each person for her, she will only get the best care.”

Steve nods at this and carefully places you on the gurney. “Don’t strap her down you’ll only scare her more.”

With that, you are whisked out, the team shouting stats out to each other to be taken down. The rest follow behind a little slower knowing that they could no longer do anything to help you now. Steve quickly heads to his room to change leaving the rest awkwardly with T'Challa, wondering exactly what was going to happen now.

“So cat man, thanks for taking us in I guess,” Sam says glancing his way.

“The least I could do considering I helped put you in this situation”

“Think nothing of it just doing what you thought was right, can’t hold that against you when we are pretty much doing the same thing.”

“Well consider this your home now, I have set up a Villa on the outer edge of the palace for you and your friends to use. You are free to roam and merely ask for anything and if possible it will be provided. Kalal will guide you so you can settle in also if you would provide her with basic measurements we can get a wardrobe started for you.”

Woah, never had one of these before. That’s quite dandy. I could get used to this!“ Scott says in awe of all that’s happening.

The group heads out when Clint turns back “Hey where can we find (Y/N) after we are done?”

“Kalal will guide you to her when you are ready.” With that, he turned away and headed toward the largest of buildings on the ground.

Steve moved with a speed he really didn’t know he possessed, eager to get back to you as soon as he could. When he entered the hospital wing he was directed to the ICU, as he grew closer he heard shouting from within. He does up even more running till he found you the doctors were trying to hold you down but without touching you as again you were admitting a grey fog.

You had woken to an unfamiliar room surrounded by people. You tried to scoot away from them, making yourself as small as possible. You start whimpering and creating a hallucinating fog to keep the strangers at bay. This was the first time in awhile you had been able to do it, but it quickly faded as your strength drained. Suddenly you felt a pair of strong arms collect you and your enveloped in warmth and placed against a firm chest. You still and open your eyes glancing into those familiar blue eyes you loved the most.

“Steve,” you sign melting further into him.

“I got you. It’s all ok, these people are here to help you.” You’re shaking your head hard, not again the last doctor that “helped” you had made you like this.

“Please, no. I don’t want to don’t make me.” You are begging him, tears falling down your cheek.

“Ok, alright. I got you. I won’t let them do anything to harm, sweetheart I promise.” He squeezes you tight. Making eye contact with the doctor he signals him to drug you. “Close your eyes, you need to rest, I need you all better.”

You nod slowly your eyes already drifting shut, half from the command Steve gave you, the other from the medicine now coursing through your veins. He carefully lays you back on the bed but continues to hold your hand, stroking the back with his thumb. The doctors get to work drawing blood samples and hooking you up to a few different machines again, each had its own annoying beeping sound. They flat out told Steve to stay put, in case you woke up again. For the next few hours, they ran tests and scans trying to figure out what Dr. Keigal had done and how to reverse it. You had another seizure after a while, and again Steve panicked calling for the doctors while holding you as still as he could. They swarmed around getting readings and more samples before injecting another sedative into you.

As you stilled Steve wiped tears away from his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening to you. You had never done anything wrong, yeah you were a feisty one but it was always in defense of your family. Even Tony had been rebuked by your statements when confronting Ross. It was probably one of the main reasons Tony had reached out to Steve to make it alright with you. Steve had seen all this and admitted to himself that you were more than special to him. He was going to prove it to you when you got better. Even when he kissed Sharon it didn’t feel right. If anything it felt like a past he wanted to let go of. Yeah he had missed his chance with Peggy but a Carter wasn’t the answer, maybe you were.

When your eyes begin to open you so nothing but shadows and muffled noises could be heard. Your hand twitches causing the hand holding it to tighten. “(Y/N)?” You turn your head towards the sound. Steve is grasping your hand in his. “Hey, how you feel?” You try to speak but not much comes out, merely a faint squeak and some air. You lift your hand a little and flutter it horizontally signaling so-so.

You are taking stock of your self and surprisingly you don’t feel all that bad. Your whole body is one big ache but there is no shooting pain no tremors. You get a confused look on your face while you focus on yourself.

“Ha, surprised turned out all we needed was to reintroduce the poisons back into your system. What is a poison for others is a cure for you? Just have to be different, don’t you? The doctors say you’ll make a full recovery no seizures or anything of the sort.” Steve sounds so excited and thrilled that you’re going to get all better. You send him a small smile glad to see his smile once more, it had been a long time since you last saw it. Rolling your head you see the rest team from Steve’s side of the dispute. They all smile at you.

“Trying to give us a scare are you?” Sam questions you with a raised eyebrow, you shake your head. “Don’t do that again you hear?”

The teams laugh and the conversation continues on. You glance back at Steve watching as he takes in his friend’s lighter mood. He seems so much more at peace no than before. The door swings open to reveal T'Challa.

“I see our esteemed guest has awakened I hope everything is going well and suitable to your tastes?” Everyone nods in agreement even you. “Welcome to Wakanda, Miss (Y/N). The doctors were just saying that as long as nothing happens tonight you will be free to join your friends in the villa tomorrow.” Cheers pass through the roo. Even you get excited about shifting in your bed. “For now though, if you would like, the doctor said a nice stroll outside will do you good. Maybe the Captain can take you?”

You nod your head quickly you want to feel the wind on your face again. See the sun and take in fresh air from the outdoors. Steve calls for a wheelchair and places you gently in, he even straps you in though you attempt to swat his hands away from you. He merely cocks his brows and you give in, he had to do this for his own piece of mind. You part ways with the team with promises of meeting tomorrow back at the villa.

As soon as the outer doors open you can feel the wind blowing in your face. A smile that practically cracks your face, comes on. You take deep breaths filling your lungs with as much fresh air as you can. You mean your head back as the sun glint down upon your face. You take it all in every bit of it. Then you laugh, full and loud.

“I.. I didn’t think I would ever get out of there.” You confess to Steve “I was laying on that bed and multiple times I would think this is it. It’s all over for me.”

“You’re here now though and that’s what matters. No one is ever going to put you in a hell hole like that again.” His voice is firm and determined. You nod having complete faith in his promise to you.

Steve rolls you to a little grove in the jungle just outside the parks you near a bench and sits down next to you reaching for your hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner if I had known…”

“No there was no way you could have ever known.”

“I know that but…”

“No it’s over you came back for me that’s all that matters.”

He nods looking you over. “When we split before the fight, I realized something. But it was more final and completely true when I got you back. When I thought I would never get you back or that they had almost killed you I realized that you mean more to me than anyone ever has. I was willing to abandon Bucky until I got you back that’s how much I need you.”

You can feel tears forming in your eyes, here was the man you had pined over for years hoping one day he would say something like this to you. It was almost to good to be true.

“I need you to know though, I care about you.” Your heart flutter so close to the words. “No I…I love you. There’s no other way to put this. I know it’s bad timing after everything happened but I do. I love you.”

You leap over the arm of his chair crashing into his arms while throwing yours around his neck. You start to laugh and cry all at the same time. A real dream come true.

“I take that to mean you love me too?”

“Yes, I love you! I love you so much. I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to hear that.” You are nodding and wiping tears off your face.

“Good now let’s get you back inside I know the air is good for you but I need my best gal all rested up so she can come home.”

You nod your head “I’ll be here!”


End file.
